The air-flow and press molding apparatus used in foundries which, for example, after filling molding sand in a molding frame, pressurizes the molding sand by means of air pressure and further compresses it mechanically is known.
At present, the use of a molding apparatus such as an air-flow and press molding apparatus in foundries leads to labor-saving and a reduction in manpower, through management based on the use of various types of sensors. Therefore, there is interest in knowing how the molding apparatus that is used to make molds is actually operated in such labor-saving equipment.
However, in the conventional molding apparatus, the data associated with the long-term operation cannot be stored because it is built in the molding apparatus itself or the capacity of the memory device attached to it is not large. Also, a user cannot know enough on how the molding apparatus is operated on a daily basis because the user cannot utilize such data.
For the reasons mentioned above, in the molding apparatus such a conventional air-flow and press molding apparatus, a production management system, which is operated separately from the molding apparatus, was used to manage the production of the molds of which orders were received instead of monitoring the condition of operation of the molding apparatus itself, etc.
However, in the management of operations by means of this production management system, because a user cannot get information on how to mold by means of the molding apparatus on a daily basis, the user may wish to manage the quality of the molding, do maintenance on equipment, or deal with trouble-shooting for the molding apparatus by getting the information, transmitting it to a remote location, and providing it there.
There is also the need to conduct the management of operations of the molding apparatus by indicating the information on the number of reserved moldings and the remaining number of moldings on-site or transmitting this information to a remote location and providing it and monitoring the indication.
Further, because the data on the operation on a daily basis has not been accumulated, the user cannot obtain adequate information on the regular or preventive maintenance of the molding apparatus. As a result, the efficiency of the operation may in fact worsen because of, for example, excessive repairs or maintenance, or producing until the production line must be stopped due to a breakdown.
Therefore, users of the molding apparatus in foundries need information on its operation.